Veil Young Ones
Veil is quite a silent and shy wolf, preferring to stay away from crowded areas most of the time. She likes spending time with those close to her heart, considering that she is timid with strangers. She is rather interested in the hunting branch and often enjoys hunting anything she lands her paws on. Veil can be quite an affectionate female and will distribute affection to pack members that are close to her. Being shy Veil does not take interest in dominance often shying away from challenges. She is a more calm and observant wolf who would watch over her pack from a distance. Though when Veil or anything she loves is threatened she can bite. Veil often submits to those with assertive characteristics and to avoid being bullied she keeps a distance away from harsher wolves. Veil tends to be curious in rovers and goes to investigate them often, which gets the alpha female on her heels. Other than that Veil is loyal to her heart and will sacrifice all she has to defend her loved ones. Young Ones Veil (YF060) was born on April 10, 2014. She is currently living in the Young Ones Pack. Her mother is either Oriole or Maybelline It hasn't been confirmed which female is the mother because both of them gave birth at the same time and in the same den. Her father, however is Homestar Runner. Her litter mates were Mabili, Toblerone, Besenji, YM059, Ficho, YF062, YF064, YU065 and YU064. Sadly, YU065 was born dead, and YM059, YF062, YF064, YU064 died from Jackal den raids, one died from disease, and another was predated by a hawk. However, it is unknown who died from what. As peace settled down again the surviving pups began to venture out. Veil would often dislike exploring as it did not satysfy her curiousity, instead Veil chose to inquire in the branch of hunting. Her quick movements and pruned reflexes were well used when hunting mice, rabbits and other rodents Veil could locate in the forest. She would often share her catches with her siblings even though it wasnt much. Veil and her four remaining siblings all made it to their first winter. On January 2015 the pack was chased off from their territory by their rivals, the Jackals, who were infected with mange. The pups had to be quickly moved to another den, which caused distress among the litter. Only a month later, when the Jackals had died off, they could return to their home. All pups regained a calm nature though some took longer, Veil was not the last, she regained it quite quickly due to support from her mother and her litter mates. Later on a group of rovers visited the Young Ones repeatedly, however Veil was still too young to be interested in them, though Veil was not interested in mating with them, she still didn't delay trying to socialize with the rovers though they found no interest in her, noting of her young age and lack of in season scent. So far Veil is growing rapidly in the young ones pack. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Role Play Characters